Amon/Female
Amonko (アモンコ,'' Amonko''), also called Amy (エーミー,'' Ēmī'') are the names assigned to the female incarnation of Amon by Lamia, though she will still go by Amon. Amonko is not a distinct entity from Amon, unlike Beast, and is instead the result of a gender switch that occurred due to Eva Kiesler injecting Amon with an as-of-now unknown substance that alters the man's genetic make-up when exposed to Red Lacrima, as a part of her research in cloning. Unlike Amon, who has powerful magical energy at his disposal, the exposure to Red Lacrima strips Amonko of her own magic, rendering her technically powerless with the exception of her Black Blood, which is more similar to a curse. Amonko appears numerous times in Fairy Tail: Vice, whenever Amon is exposed to Red Lacrima; the change is only temporary, however, and Amonko reverts back to her original male incarnation when the energy of the Red Lacrima leaves her body. Surprisingly, Amonko does not particularly hold any dislike for the body, as she told Gram, and adapts fairly well to the new body despite being unfamiliar with it. Appearance Being merely a female version of Amon's regular, male body, Amonko, or Amy, possesses the same main features. Upon transformation, her hair length increases, almost touching the floor. It is white in color, and she possesses bangs on the front of her forehead, and strands on the sides of her head, covering her ears at times. Amonko has red eyes with black pupils, Amon's true eye color, without the effects of Diana's "Install, Download". As for attire, Amonko has no real say in the matter, despite preferring to still wear her traditional black and white themed clothing. Due to never wearing women's clothing, Amonko was tricked by both Gram, and later on Lamia, that she must adhere to what other women recommend for her, whether she likes it or not. Her favored attire, however, consists of red, overall puffy pants, with several tag-like markings on it, a white shirt with long sleeved, typically unbuttoned at the top, and tying her long hair using red and white ribbon, in a butterfly knot. Most distinctively, she has one tied on the back of her head, in a ponytail-like fashion, also in a butterfly knot. Amonko still shows signs of her old habit of putting on bandages, but doesn't do so on her face, since it would be too suspicious for someone who no one knows, and typically wraps it around her chest as a substitued for any undergarments, though she admits it isn't comfortable and prefers not to. Personality Amonko is essentially the same, still being Amon, only in a different body. She is typically a calm, but sarcastic individual, tending to make snide comments whenever appropriate, and when directed to someone she knows it will lead to no consequences she can't handle. This typically results in her appearing intimidating towards people she shows no compassion or care for, despite the drastic difference between her original, menacing male appearance, Amonko still manages to remain a threatening person. Amonko is uncaring towards what she does or wears, showing a shameless side to her. She didn't even seem very bothered by being nude at her first transformation, only being bothered by the cold weather. This further extends in her demeanor when being approached, paying no mind to insults or any hostility from others, merely shrugging them off as annoyances. She still retains her infamous short temper, but has learned to better keep herself composed. Insults and the like do not neccesarily make her especially angry, it mostly the sight of her loved ones being hurt or threatened that would make her consider immediate action to protect them. Any person Amonko is shown to care for, she considers in high regard, treating them with kindness, especially the likes of Lamia, her best friend, and Lily, her daughter. One can consider Amonko a tomboy, since her behaviour is "unlady-like" and this is true. Since she is originally male, it comes to no surprise that she would lack any sort of feminine behaviour. Amonko is very outspoken, and swears alot, as well as always putting on a "tough" look, which results in her looking menacing to some. Equipment Gouan (号暗, Wailing Dark): A sword forged from Orichalcum, as a birthday present from Lamia. It is a normal looking chokutou, and possesses no magical abilities, but thanks to being made from Orichalcum, is virtually indestructible, functioning as a powerful offensive weapon. Gram (グラム, Guramu lit. Wrath): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Black Blood Chaos Break Chaos Break (魔人化 (カオス・ブレイク),'' Kaosu Bureiku, lit. Demonization''): Red Energy Trivia *Amonko's appearance is based off of Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou. *The "ko" used for Amonko is typically used to refer to a genderbent character's female form. A prime example being the famous "Naruko", Naruto Uzumaki's female form when utilizing his "Sexy Technique". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Gender Bender Category:Characters Category:Character